


Pretty Setter Squad

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Error Kawanishi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Another Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline, crosspost
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kawanishi tersenyum. Kawanishi mengucapkan kata ‘unyu’. Kawanishi Taichi yang sehari-harinya berwajah datar dan pendiam tersenyum puas lalu mengucapkan kata ‘unyu’.Tidak kuat memproses informasi berat ini, Tendou korslet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi-sensei yang punya. 
> 
> Warning: Kawanishi korslet. Tendou korslet. KawaShiraSemi implied. Enjoy~

Kafetaria bagian SMA Akademi Shiratorizawa ramai, tetapi meja yang ditempati Kawanishi terasa sepi. Tendou, yang kebetulan sedang mencari tempat duduk kosong, tanpa ragu ambil langkah panjang dan menghampiri adik kelasnya yang minim ekspresi. “Yahoo, Taichi-kun, boleh aku duduk di sebelah—itu foto siapa aja yang lagi kamu lihat?”

 

Kawanishi memang dikenal karena wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar dan jarang bersuara kecuali diperlukan. Tetapi benar apa kata orang; yang tenang itu menghanyutkan. Kawanishi Taichi, _middle blocker_ tahun kedua klub voli Shiratorizawa, masuk kategori ini. Shirabu juga, walau sebenarnya _setter_ _coughunyucough_ satu itu sama darah panasnya seperti Goshiki dalam pertandingan.

 

Ngomong-omong soal Shirabu…

 

“Taichi-kun, aku tahu kamu masih patah hati karena Kenjirou belum putus sama Eita-kun. Tapi sampai ngoleksi fotonya begitu—“

 

Wajah Kawanishi masih sedatar jalan raya. Tanpa berkomentar ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Tendou yang salah paham. Setelah menaruh nampan berisi makanan di atas meja dan mengambil posisi di kursi kosong sebelah Kawanishi, Tendou menerima ponsel itu dan meng-oh. Di layar ponsel terpampang kolase foto—bukan Shirabu seorang saja. Ada Semi, dua orang pemain Karasuno (si nomor 9 dan 2), Oikawa dan seorang pemain Aoba Johsai lain (er, nomor 6, kalau Tendou tidak salah ingat), mantan kapten Datekou serta _setter_ baru mereka, dan pemain lain dari Tokyo. Tendou kesulitan mengingat nama atau nomor punggung mereka, tetapi seorang terlihat seperti selalu lelah (mirip mantan kapten Datekou pula) dan satu lagi punya model rambut mirip puding. Yang lainnya, Tendou benar-benar tidak kenal dan tidak ingat.

 

Hening sejenak.

 

“…Taichi-kun, kamu hobi koleksi foto cowok cantik?”

 

“Semi-san _bukan_ cowok cantik.”

 

“Tapi dia punya penggemar.”

 

“Tetap bukan cowok cantik,” Kawanishi bersikeras, sebelum menyeruput sup hangat sampai tak bersisa. Tendou mengalah. “Oke, Eita-kun bukan cowok cantik. Tapi Kenjirou sama yang lainnya, Oikawa termasuk, cowok cantik.”

 

Kawanishi tidak menyanggah.

 

“Jadi, ada alasan kenapa kamu nyimpen foto mereka?” Tendou masuk mode menyelidik. Jarang terlihat, jarang dianggap serius. Tidak mengherankan, karena Tendou lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil bermain detektif-detektifan ketimbang penyelidik resmi betulan. “Mendadak hobi fanboying-an ‘kah, atau nyoba nyari incaran lain karena capek nungguin Kenjirou berubah status? Oh, abaikan yang terakhir, cuma bercanda doang…” ucap Tendou cepat setelah menjadi sasaran tatapan kelewat datar Kawanishi. Mengingatkan Tendou akan arwah gentayangan yang mencari korban kutukan, membuat bulu roma meremang dan mimpi buruk menyusul nanti malam.

 

Si empunya rambut kecoklatan menelan kuah supnya dulu. “Tendou-san, mereka semua itu setter.”

 

“Dan…?”

 

“Mereka semua setter,” ulang Kawanishi, seolah tidak ada yang aneh dengan ucapannya. “Setter dari tim bola voli yang pernah kita lawan.” Air putih kemasan di tangan Kawanishi tinggal seperempat botol dalam tiga kali tegukan. “Dan, mengutip komentarmu barusan, mereka semua ‘cowok cantik’—kecuali Semi-san.”

 

 _Oh_. Tendou mulai mengerti sekarang. Tangan kiri mengembalikan ponsel ke Kawanishi, tangan kanan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut. Telan dahulu sebelum bicara, “Jadi alasanmu nyimpan kolase foto mereka itu…”

 

Kawanishi memasukkan ponsel ke saku blazer sekolah. “Pembuktian hipotesis kalau kebanyakan setter SMA cantik-cantik.”

 

 _Krik._ Sejenak Tendou ragu apakah sosok berseragam Akademi Shiratorizawa di sebelahnya ini benar-benar Kawanishi atau bukan. “Terus hasilnya?”

 

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengenal Kawanishi, Tendou melihat _middle blocker_ satu ini mengangkat dagu puas.

 

_Beginikah dampak gagal move on berkepanjangan?_

 

“Terbukti benar, sampai bisa dikelompokkan jadi satu grup.”

 

Tendou cepat-cepat menelan makanan di mulutnya. Ia punya firasat jawaban pertanyaan selanjutnya bisa membuat tersedak kalau didengar sambil makan. “Kamu namain apa mereka jadinya?”

 

Kawanishi tersenyum puas.

 

Tendou membatu di tempat.

 

“Pretty Setter Squad, tipe mulai dari yang unyu sampai cantik kebangetan.”

 

Kawanishi tersenyum. Kawanishi mengucapkan kata ‘ _unyu_ ’. Kawanishi Taichi yang sehari-harinya berwajah datar dan pendiam tersenyum puas lalu mengucapkan kata ‘ _unyu_ ’.

 

Tidak kuat memproses informasi berat ini, Tendou _korslet_.

 

**.**

 

Sore harinya, Tendou ditegur Saitou-sensei sebelum latihan dimulai. “Sudah kelas tiga masih membuat keributan di kafetaria saat jam makan siang, astaga…”

 

Tendou tidak menjawab, kesulitan menahan tawa dan perut keram.

 

Semi angkat sebelah alis. Shirabu menyenggol Kawanishi tanpa ekspresi. Kawanishi bersiul-siul tanpa dosa.

 

“Taichi. Kamu apain Tendou sampai korslet begitu?” Shirabu bertanya, nadanya datar namun penuh rasa penasaran. Pengalaman membuktikan siulan tanpa dosanya Kawanishi itu menyembunyikan alasan utama seseorang bertingkah aneh, Shirabu pernah mengalaminya sendiri dan berujung lupa cara bernapas saking syoknya. _Semi tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu_ , pikir Shirabu, mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam memori Kawanishi tersenyum lima jari seraya menyampaikan pertanyaan termiring yang pernah Shirabu dengar.

 

“Enggak kuapa-apain, kok.”

 

“Jangan bohong, Taichi.”

 

“Seriusan.”

 

“Taichi.”

 

“Ah, latihannya udah dimulai—“

 

“Jangan kabur, Taichi! Goshiki, tangkap dia!”

 

“E-EH?!”

 

**.**

**.**

**[** _end_ **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Menistakan karakter stoic itu asyik. /plak Maafkan saya bikin kamu eror begini Mas uwu
> 
> tapi seriusan--ini setter di Haikyuu banyak banget yang cantik o.o)u


End file.
